El día después
by Anasyx
Summary: House y Cuddy. PostInsensitive


**El Día Después**  
_por Anasyx_

Disclaimer: Después de hacer una escapada el día de los enamorados Bryan me ha prometido que haría todo lo posible porque Shore líe a House y Cuddy antes del fin de temporada. Sabe que si no lo cumple no me casaré con él.

Tipo: House/Cuddy, UST, Post-Insensitive

Notas: No me matéis las shippers más extremistas pero es que me encanta la UST que tienen estos dos y los líos que se traen entre ellos así que no hay tensión resuelta ni nada por el estilo. Yo aviso antes que me tiréis tomates. Es shortfic

Dedicado a todo el club huddy, porque paso unos ratos geniales leyendo vuestros desvaríos y desvariando yo también. Y a todas las huddys en general.

Aunque ya llevaba tres cafés muy cargados ese día, Cuddy entró en su despacho como una zombi. Debía cambiar de actitud a la de ya. Llevaba todo el día respondiendo con monosílabos a la gente que no le daba miedo dirigirle la palabra después de superar una mirada gélida que iba incorporada en el pack de mala lecha de ese día.

Su cita había resultado penosa. Al menos la parte de irse a la cama con su ligue conocido a través de internet. Porque esa parte no había ocurrido, más que nada. Y había estado toda la noche pensando en lo que pudiera haber pasado y no había sido. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el despertador estaba sonando y eso había empeorado las cosas porque tenía que ir a trabajar y no quedándose en la cama lamiéndose las heridas. Era la decana del hospital y tenía responsabilidades que atender y no se podía permitir ni una mañana libre para dormitar.

El sofá de su despacho era tentador para dar una cabezada pero tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer para pensarlo siquiera aún cuando los parpados se le cerraban sin remedio cada cinco minutos. Intentando no bostezar, puso su atención al montón de papeles que tenía en su despacho de los últimos pacientes.

Al abrir el primer expediente reconoció enseguida la letra. Era la paciente de House por la cual la había estado molestando toda la noche haciendo que su cita hiciera aguas antes de tener sexo. Ella había planeado la ruptura para la mañana siguiente. Don era un buen chico pero...

Sacudió la cabeza intentando que esos pensamientos se alejaran y poner toda su concentración en el informe. La paciente era Hannah Morganthal una chica de 16 años que según le había dicho House era insensible al dolor. Le habían hecho un montón de pruebas bastante caras para al final resultar ser... una tenia de 8 metros. Increíble, no sabía de donde se sacaba House los casos más raros para luego que la explicación fuera tan _simple_.

House había firmado el informe a las siete de la mañana y con suerte se cogería todo el día de baja, casi siempre lo hacía después de un caso sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría solo que pasar consulta, y no estaría en su despacho molestándola con preguntas sobre su cita.

Pero eso era pedir demasiado en un día como aquel y tras despertarse de la quinta cabezada desde que estaba allí y plantearse seriamente dormir en el sofá aunque fuera un cuarto de hora para a ve si luego rendía más las horas que faltaban antes de irse a casa lo vio.

Iba con Wilson, el bastón en una mano y su taza roja de café en la otra. Al principio no lo quiso mirar, él era el culpable que su cita se hubiera fastidiado y estaba enfadada con él, pero la curiosidad del porque estaba allí en vez de estar escondido en su despacho o en alguna consulta jugando con su PSP fueron más fuertes que ella. Wilson se paró a hablar con una enfermera y entonces House se giró hacia su despacho.

Y vio que Cuddy lo estaba mirando.

Los reflejos de ella fueron rápidos, pero no tanto como para que House no se diera cuenta. Esperaba que siguiera con Wilson y la enfermera y tuviera un poco de sentido común y la dejara a ella sola. Bajó la cabeza para hacer que estaba leyendo los informes que tenía delante de ella, pero cuando oyó la puerta de su despacho abrirse y unos pasos aproximarse supo que todo estaba perdido. Era House que venía a enterarse de todo y ella no sabía si podía mentirle y decirle que había pasado una noche genial.

-Me estás espiando, jefa?

House se había detenido a mitad de camino entre la puerta y la silla mientras bebía un sorbo del café de su taza.

-Me estaba preguntando porque no estabas en tu despacho y sí revoloteando por aquí, solo eso.  
-Estoy yo solo en mi despacho y parece que he visto todo el porno que hay en internet, así que he ido a buscar a Jimmy para no aburrirme.

Cuddy asintió y volvió a bajar la cabeza en dirección a los informes dando a entender que ya tenía resuelta su duda y que se fuera, sin embargo House recorrió el espacio entre donde estaba y la silla de enfrente de ella y se sentó.

-Y tu que haces por aquí? Creía que te tomarías el día libre para la resaca post sexo.

No contestó, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle a la cara sino que garabateó su firma en uno de los informes. House no se movió de su sitio mientras dejaba su taza encima de la mesa sin cuidado, cerca de unos informes. Cuddy sintió como la inspeccionaba minuciosamente.

-Tus ojeras me dicen que no has dormido mucho esta noche, pero tu cara no parece muy contenta. Que pasa, que Ciberman no rindió como debería?  
-Se llamaba Don –dijo sin levantar la vista.

House se quedó un instante pensativo.

-Lo has mencionado en pasado. Dios mío, no me digas que lo has matado a polvos! Sabía que estabas necesitada pero no...  
-Cállate. –dijo alzando la voz ya que House también lo había hecho.  
-Entonces dime porque lo has mencionado en pasado. Ha desaparecido de tu vida así, tan rápido?  
-No es de tu incumbencia, House.  
-Seguro que la tiene pequeña –dijo él en voz baja pero audible para que Cuddy lo oyera.  
-House, por favor –dijo un poco exasperada ante la insistencia de él- no quiero hablar del tema, vale?  
-Claro a una mujer que usa supertampones no se le satisface así como así... seguro que has tenido que fingir los orgasmos para que no se sintiera deprimido. Eres tan buena.

Ella dio un golpe en la mesa con la mano haciéndose daño y sobresaltando a los dos.

-Basta ya, House! No tuve que fingir ninguno por el simple hecho que no me acosté con él! Estás contento ya con la respuesta o me piensas seguir mortificando más?

Su respiración era bastante agitada haciendo que su pechos subieran y bajaran apresuradamente mientras House los miraba pensativo.

-Me sorprende eso... ya que te había quitado el sujetador tan rápido y tu te habías dejado estaba seguro que os acostaríais. No sabía que eras una de esas personas que no quieres sexo hasta la tercera cita, al menos antes no lo eras.  
-No fue una cita –dijo suspirando sabiendo a lo que House se refería.  
-Bien, vale, como quieras. Y que os pasó para...  
-Tu lo fastidiaste. Contento? Nos oyó y se fue.  
-En cuanto lo vi supe que no te convenía ese niño de mamá que en cuanto ve a un posible contrincante va a refugiarse bajo su falda.

Ella apretó los labios antes de contestar.

-Debe de ser eso. Siempre salgo con hombres que no me convienen.  
-Eso también lo deberías poner en el anuncio en el periódico, junto a eso que te gusta el sexo, seguro que llamaríamos muchos con ese reclamo.  
-Estás diciendo que quieres una cita conmigo?

House se encogió de hombros, pero la miraba tan fijamente como la noche anterior en la puerta de su casa.

-Al fin y al cabo me debes una cena.  
-No era para eso por lo que había contactado con Don –dijo Cuddy comprendiendo lo que él quería decir- Me siento sola. Tengo casi cuarenta años y creo que ya va siendo hora de buscar a alguien con la que me sienta a gusto y que me quiera para formar una familia. Que acaso pido mucho, House?

Parecía que él iba a responderle algo, porque abrió la boca para hablar, pero la puerta se volvió a abrir y Wilson entró por ella. Cuddy suspiró, el momento había pasado y ahora volvían a ser House y Cuddy, médico y jefa. Era una tonta por haber pensado tener alguna relación sentimental con él que no fuera bonitos recuerdos del pasado. Seguramente lo que hubiera dicho era un comentario sarcástico de los suyos.

-Interrumpo algo?  
-No, pasa –dijo Cuddy negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Miró a House, parecía un poco pensativo mirando su taza roja con las manos apoyadas en su bastón- Querías algo?  
-No –Wilson le devolvió la sonrisa- Solo felicitarte por lo bonito que has dejado el hospital para este día.

Ah, sí, era el día de San Valentín, un precioso día para los que tenían pareja pero un día normal para los demás a pesar que ella llenara el hospital de corazones y flores.

-Gracias.  
-Pareces cansada –el oncólogo se acercó a ella , al lado de donde estaba sentado House pero se mantuvo de pie.  
-No pasa nada.  
-Nah, una noche de sexo desenfrenado siempre deja secuelas.

Al fin House había hablado y como siempre con una de sus frases. Cuddy sonrió a Wilson ignorando a House.

-Una mala noche, eso es todo.  
-Ya has terminado de ligar con esa enfermera.  
-Y dale. No todas las veces que hablo con una mujer es para ligármela. Mira a Cuddy hablo con ella todos los días.  
-Solo porque ella te rechazó.

Cuddy dio un respingo en su sillón. Aunque Wilson sabía lo de sus intentos por ser madre no le había dicho que él estuvo en sus candidatos para ser el padre y House parecía dispuesto a hacerlo ahora después de tantos meses de tenérselo callado. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a lo que él respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno –dijo alzando la voz y esquivando la mirada interrogatoria de Wilson- si no os importa tengo trabajo que hacer

Sin decir ninguna palabra Wilson asintió y se dirigió a la puerta pero House no se movió de la silla.

-House? No has oído lo que he dicho?

Se levantó de la silla cogiendo su taza de café casi sin mirarla mientras ella lo miraba como iba a la puerta, sin embargo cuando la iba a cruzar se giró.

-Hay hombres que no te convienen con los que deberías salir alguna vez.

Un nudo en la garganta se le formó a Cuddy mientras veía que House salía al vestíbulo. Algún día consideraría su petición y tendrían una cita.

FIN


End file.
